


Futuro incierto

by Rosestperu



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, the untamed, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Song Zichen - Freeform, Xiao Xingcheng - Freeform, song zichen/xiao xingcheng - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosestperu/pseuds/Rosestperu
Summary: Song Lan he amado a Xiao Xinchen desde el primer dia que lo vio, pero trata de ocultar sus sentimientos, luego llega la separación en la que Song Lan se da cuenta que no debio haber ocultado lo que sentía.
Kudos: 1





	1. Pasado-Presente

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeños spoilers pero mas que todo mi visión de lo que debió haber ocurrido. Para los que aman a Xue Yang o no aparecerá o aparecerá muy poco.

Song Lan ama a Xiao Xinchen, lo ama desde el día que lo conoció, sin embargo, sabe que sus sentimientos son inconvenientes para su amigo. Xiao Xiaochen quiere formar una secta y ayudar a otros, pero ser líder de una secta implica casarse y tener descendencia.

Si solo Xiao Xinchen hubiese sido mujer, le hubiese podido pedir matrimonio, hubiese podido casarse con él hacerle uno o más hijos. Pero siendo hombre, si le confesarse sus sentimientos a su amigo dañaría su amistad para siempre, en el mejor de los casos, si Xiao Xinchen correspondiere a sus sentimientos eso solo significaba arrastrarlo al deshonor de ser un manga cortada ¿Quien iba a acceder seguir a un manga cortada en una secta? Nadie.

A Song Lan no le gusta el contacto físico, a pesar de eso, cuando Xiao Xinchen toca su hombro amicalmente sonríe de una forma que hasta le cuesta disimular. Song Lan quiere a Xiao Xinchen de una forma en que ningún taoista debería querer a un hermano jurado, no puede evitarlo; así que decide apoyarlo y ocultar sus sentimientos para siempre mientras que su amado amigo sea feliz.

***  
Durante un tiempo, Song Lan disfrutó lo que puede ser llamado felicidad.Iban de cacería nocturna, ayudaban a la gente que se lo solicitaba. Cada vez Xiao Xinchen sonreía a Song Lan se le aceleraba el corazòn, no podía evitar desear más que solo una simple amistad y sentirse culpable por ello. En los momentos que no estaba con él, meditaba tratando de controlar su mente y controlar aquellos sentimientos.

Song Lan atesoraba cada momento que tenía con Xiao Xinchen, quería más pero tampoco tampoco estaba a disgusto con lo poco que tenía y esperaba que todo aquello durase para siempre. Pero la suerte de Song Lan nunca había sido del todo buena, alguna vez le habían leído su futuro como por juego y no le quisieron leer el resultado solo le dijeron — tu futuro es incierto…— nunca le había dado importancia a aquel evento hasta el día la masacre del templo Baixe.

“Tu futuro es incierto”— Sonó en su cabeza al encontrar el cuerpo de su maestro, luego hubo un dolor terrible en sus ojos a lo que le siguió una profunda oscuridad.

Caminó sin sentido gritando como un loco, sin vista y sintiendo todo su mundo destruido. Así fue como Xiao Xinchen lo encontró, más allá de los golpes autoinflingidos por intentar movilizarse y el dolor del veneno sobre las cuencas de sus ojos, con heridas en el alma que no se curarían fácilmente.

Lo que siguió fue confuso para Song Lan, quería dejar libre a su amigo. Que lo dejara morir y que siguiera adelante, sin un amigo manga cortada ciego que obstaculizara su camino. No estaba seguro que pudo haber dicho, su último recuerdo de Xiao Xinchen era una voz que parecía ocultar el dolor y que le decía “Te llevaré con mi maestra..ella curará tus ojos…”. A eso le siguió un largo y placentero sueño, sin imágenes pero con el aroma de Xiao Xinchen junto a él, hubiese sido muy feliz de pasar toda la eternidad en ese placentero sueño.

***  
Song Lan ha buscado a Xiao Xinchen durante años, sabe que fue duro con él. Más bien, la palabra que le viene a la mente es cruel. No sabe exactamente lo que dijo, pero su objetivo en ese momento había sido alejar a Xiao Xinchen, lo había conseguido y se arrepentía totalmente. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan cruel con la persona que amaba? Cuando supo que Xiao Xinchen había desaparecido y no había continuado con su sueño de fundar una secta supo que algo no estaba bien. Cuando escuchó que Xiao Xinchen estaba ciego, su historia fue confirmada. No podía hacer nada más que buscarlo y extrañarlo. Lo extrañaba tanto que por ratos se tocaba el hombro solo para recordarlo, pero Xiao Xinchen estaba lejos, lejos para pedirle perdón, lejos para confesarle que lo amaba. Song Lan quiere encontrar Xiao Xinchen pero a la vez teme no poder hacerlo, teme que no encontrarlo en tanto tiempo sea el presagio que la muerte alcanzó a su amigo antes haber logrado su perdón, si no puede tener su amor tendría al menos su perdón; se lo ha jurado a sí mismo.

Aquel día, llegó un nuevo rumor a sus oídos. Habían visto un cultivador errante ciego….cerca de ciudad Yi. Las primera veces tomaba Fuxue y salia lo más rápido posible sobre ella, las veces que siguieron fue más cuidadoso, aunque no hubiese tenido muchos enemigos no saltaba alguien que quisiese pelear con él, solo para probar sus poderes de cultivaciòn. Song Lan ganaba sin problema estos combates pero sentía que perdía un tiempo que podría haberlo acercado a Xiao Xinchen.

Esta vez no por alguna razón desconocida, su corazón se llenó de esperanza como la primera vez. Voló hasta cerca de la ciudad Yi pero dado que no conocía la ciudad descendió desorientado. Algo perdido, buscó ayuda sin mucho éxito. De repente, se topó con una joven con un bastón. Alguien le daba dinero. No pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por la niña, el sabia lo que era la ceguera no podía hacer menos que tratar de ayudarla.

***  
Desde que había conocido a daozhang, A-Qing había decidido portarse bien. Había dejado de lado los robos y acompañaba le acompañaba a todas partes...eso incluía a medias eso llamado “cacería nocturnas” donde tenía que esperar de lejos que daozhang hiciera whoosh, whoosh, whoosh a A-Qing le gusta ver a daozhang con su espada. Muchos podrían subestimarlo, pero ella estaba segura que nadie lo haría si pudiesen ver lo que ella veía. daozhang era fantástico, amable y maravilloso; ella sabía bien que la gente solía ser malvada con la gente amable, por eso ella había propuesto protegerlo.

Ese día, A-Qing se había puesto a jugar un rato en una a las afueras de la posada donde se había quedado hospedada con Xiao Xinchen. Jugó a mover su bastón como la espada de Xiao Xichen mientras decía —whoosh, whoosh, whoosh!— , su juego se detuvo cuando escuchó unos pasos cercanos. Como en un reflejo volvió a su acto de pordiosera ciega…no sabía si daozhang le reprendería por hacer eso pero había sido un acto reflejo producto de la costumbre. “El dinero le servirá a daozhang” Se dijo para detener cualquier sentimiento de culpa. Luego unos paso se le acercaron, un hombre vestido de negro, pero a pesar de su vestimenta no atrajo algun miedo en ella.

—Señorita es peligroso que ande usted sola…si es que no puede ver— Habló Song Lan  
—A-Qing sabe cuidarse!— Reclamo A-Qing al sentirse regañada.

Song Lan no pudo evitar sonreír y la vez sentirse algo tonto, por no haber tenido la autosuficiencia de esa chica cuando estuvo.  
—Hay criaturas peligrosas que aparecen en las noches y…— se dio cuenta que podía sin querer asustarla y paró sus palabras — pero yo veré que no haya criaturas cercanas que le hagan daño…— ni supo porque dijo eso quizás la ceguera de la niña le había hecho pensar en su olvidado sueño.  
—A-Qing no necesita tu ayuda, solo a daozhang… — Aunque el hombre era amable A-Qing habiendo vivido en las calles no se atrevía a confiar en aquel desconocido hombre de negro.  
—¿daozhang? — Repitió sin querer tener esperanza, habian muchos monjes taoista cercas y ….

—A-Qing entra a la posada…es peligroso— La figura de Xiao Xincheng ahora estaba junto a la niña y frente a èl.  
—daozhang ya voy...este hermano también me estaba diciendo que hay cosas peligrosas....yo le iba decir que daozhang es muy fuerte…

Song Lan había estado en silencio durante todo un minuto  
—Xiao Xingchen....— dijo su nombre temiendo que aquello fuese un sueño  
—Song Lan ....— Xiao Xinchen dijo su nombre el nombre de nacimiento de Song Lan confirmando a Song Lan que aquello no era un sueño.

—¿se conocen? — A-Qing estaba totalmente confundida y solo atino a mirar al otro hombre. Xiao Xinchen retrocedió instintivamente sin saber cómo reaccionar pero su retroceso fue detenido por la mano de Song Lan tocando la suya.  
—Perdoname Xiao Xinchen...no debiste…— hablaba de sus ojos — aun quiero que cumplamos juntos aquel sueño....—


	2. Trato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continua la historia, A-Qing siente simpatia por Song Lan pero la vez nota algo extraño entre Song Lan y Xiao Xinchen mientras que los tres se dirigen de camino a ciudad Yi.

Cumplir juntos su sueño ....nunca pensó volver a tener un sueño como junto a Xiao Xinchen.

A-Qing les miró raro a los dos cuando los vio tomados de las manos — ¿es tu amigo daozhang? — Son Lan no supo qué responder, ¿aun podía decir que era su amigo? ¿Aun después de todo lo que le había dicho?

—Es mi amigo...un buen amigo ....— La mano de Song Lan en ese entonces soltó la de Xiao Xinchen como si hubiese sido congelado por aquellas palabras. 

—Song Zinchen, Song Lan — Song Lan hizo una reverencia a la joven como era de costumbre, olvidándose que la persona junto a él no podría ver su reverencia — Estuve buscando a Xiao Xinchen mucho tiempo...si usted está con él significa que Xinchen le tiene aprecio…— se quedó pensativo ¿le pareció o la joven se había sonrojado? 

A-Qing habia mirado con malos ojos la cercania del hombre de negro con “su” daozhang, sin embargo, aquella reverencia le habia sacado de cuadro. Nunca he habian dado una referencia de esa manera y menos un hombre tan guapo, Se esforzó por no perder el papel de ciega “ ¡ daozhang es mas guapo!” se dijo a sí misma y luego fue a colgarse del brazo de Xiao Xincheng, como usualmente lo hacía.

—A-Qing no quiso hacer nada peligroso...pero este otro hermano se puso a hablar con ella — Song Lan no pudo evitar notar el cuidadoso uso de palabras de la chica, definitivamente era una joven muy astuta, no podía negarlo. No vio nada malo en su actitud ya que Xiao Xinchen parecía relajado junto a ella, quizás hasta familiar — Espero que me perdone señorita, solo trataba de advertirle del peligro...aunque estando con Xichen no creo que haya peligro alguno para usted— A-Qing no pudo evitar arrugar una ceja, al notar que “su” daozhang no había dejado de mirar de aquel otro daozhang.

—Si el Hermano es su amigo...podría venir con nosotros— sugirió, aunque le parecio que su daozhang se veía feliz y triste a la vez.

—No es hermano es daozhang...mi nombre es Song Lan...daozhang Song si quiere...iré con ustedes si Xiao Xinchen quiere — habló temiendo el temor al rechazo y arrepintiéndose de haber dicho aquello ¿que iba a hacer si Xiao Xinchen quería que se fuera?

—Vamos a la posada— Dijo Xiao Xinchen, sin responder a si quería o la compañía de Song Lan aun así la venda de sus ojos ya se había tornado ligeramente rojiza.

Song Lan tomó aquello como una aceptaciòn, pagó una habitación en aquella posada pero no durmió, pensando que en cualquier momento Xiao Xinchen desaparecería o despertaría solo de nuevo. Tocaba su mano sin entender como esta había atrapado la de Xiao Xinchen. Nunca antes su piel había rozado ni ligeramente la piel de otro ser humano sin sentir repulsión, a pesar de eso, ahora su mano había atrapado la otra sin vacilación. Recordó las veces que había querido besar los labios de Xiao Xinchen, siempre se había detenido. Ahora no sabía si podría o querría detenerse, a la vez, su corazón esperanzado quería que Xiao Xinchen deseara lo mismo; por el momento, se contentaba con su compañía. El Xiao Xinchen que recordaba tenía una sonrisa cálida, se dijo a sí mismo que podía conformarse con una sonrisa de Xiao Xinchen; una sonrisa como la de aquellos tiempos en que eran felices y no lo sabían.

A la mañana siguiente, Song Lan desde temprano vigilo la puerta del habitaciòn rentada con Xiao Xinchen, como temiendo que escapara y desapareciera o más bien temiendo que no lo hubiese perdonado.

—¡Daozhang Song! — A-Qing le llamó temprano. Como no había dormido, contestó rápido. —Señorita Qing…¿ocurrió algo? — Estaba despierto, aunque llevaba unas grandes ojeras. agradeció mentalmente a que la joven no pudiese ver la cara de sueño que tenía.

— Song Lan... — Xiao Xinchen dijo el nombre del otro dado que no sabía qué más decir.

A-Qing decidió romper el silencio entre los dos — ¡vamos a desayunar! ¡Tengo hambre! — dijo con un dejo de fastidio. No entendía del todo porque si los dos daozhangs eran amigos, se comportaban tan raro. 

El desayuno era solo un té. Song Lan no tenía problema como ese tipo de desayuno, era usual que los monjes taoista vivieran alejados de placeres terrenales. 

— Daozhang, ¡quiero unos Dim Sum!! — Pidió A-Qing, jalando suavemente la manga de Xiao Xinchen.

— El té solo ayuda a controlar el espíritu…— habló Xiao Xinchen de forma calma y tranquila.

— Pero….— A-Qing hizo un ligero puchero, no quería que “su” daozhang pensara que era una molestia así que decidió no insistir.

— Yo compraré los Dim Sum...es un dia especial asi que ponemos comprar Dim Sum— hablo sin querer que Xiao Xinchen se sintiera desautorizado.

A-Qing casi salta de su asiento por la alegría, sin embargo, volvió a su postura de ciega a tiempo para evitar que Song Lan o Xiao Xinchen la descubrieran. 

Song Lan sirvió unos Dim Sum para A-Qing y los dejo a ella, para indicarle donde se encontraban los Dim Sums hizo uso de su batidor de cola de caballo.

— Song Lan no soporta el contacto físico ....— hablo como adivinando lo que Song Lan había hecho, sabía que su amigo podía parecer mal educado por su misofobia así que como por instinto de vio excusando sus acciones.

Las siguientes acciones de Son Lan dejaron pensativo a Xiao Xinchen, Song Lan acaba de darle un Dim Sum en su mano, sus manos se habían rozado levemente al hacerlo.

A-Qing estuvo a punto de reclamar por la acción que acaba de ver, pero se detuvo, si fuese ciega no se hubiese dado cuenta de que Son Lan había tocado la mano de “su” daozhang; lo peor era que no era la primera vez. 

Comio con algo de furia los Dim Sum ni sabia porque pero no le gustaba del todo la cercania de los dos daozhang, pero tampoco era que el daozhang de negro le cayera mal solo que....¿que haria si ahora “su” daozhang le decía que no podía acompañarlo? 

Terminaron de desayunar y Song Lan pagó lo consumido, A-Qing no pudo evitar ver que en el monedero de que Song Lan parecía tener más dinero que el de Xiao Xinchen por un momento estuvo tentada a intentar robarselo pero desistió de aquello, si “su” Daoshan siendo ciego había podido descubrir el robo fácilmente, este otro daoshan haría lo mismo.

Luego siguió el silencioso camino sin rumbo a Xiao Xinchen siempre caminaba asi y A-Qing no le molestaba mucho podía aprovechar para abrazar a “su” daozhang en el camino sin embargo ahora que estaba este otro daozhang al principio esperaba alguna conversaciòn de su parte pero sus expectativas se rompieron al ver más allá de evitar algún tropiezo a Xiao Xinchen no decía ninguna palabra.

—¿Todos los daozhang son así de silenciosos? — Hablo en modo de queja A-Qing, aburrida del silencio, sabía que “su” daozhang no hablaba a menos que se le hiciese alguna pregunta. — Daozhang….¿El daozhang Song también tiene una espada que hace whoosh como la suya? — preguntó sin dejar de aferrarse al brazo de Xiao Xinchen. 

—whoosh? — Song Lan repitió sin poder entender lo que decía

—Whoosh whoosh whoosh!— Repitió A-Qing moviendo un poco su bastón pero deteniéndose a tiempo antes de levantarlo mucho del suelo. 

Xiao Xinchen no pudo evitar escapar una suave risa de sus labios, poco después se pudo escuchar la risa de Song Lan. 

***

A Xiao Xinchen le había llegado a la mente la imagen que debía estar haciendo Song Lan. Una expresión de entre molestia y ”no entiendo nada”; era una expresión conocida perfectamente Xiao Xinchen. Quizás por haber vivido en una montaña Xiao Xinchen tampoco entendía muchas cosas pero intentaba entender, Song Lan era al contrario no entendía y solo miraba raro a la gente, cuando Song Lan hacía esto Xiao Xinchen solo sonreía y se disculpaba cordialmente. 

Aun con todas las explicaciones del mundo. El mundo en el que vivían era muchas veces injusto e incomprensible. Por ello, la idea de un mundo nuevo con reglas más justas los había unido. 

***

Al escuchar a los daozhang reír, A-Qing también empezó a reir, sin saber porqué, como si repentinamente los tres hubiesen conectado de alguna forma, tres estuvieron riendo un rato largo y aun cuando la risa se disipó una sonrisa les acompañó a los tres.

“ Si puede hacer reir a daozhang, significa que es un buen amigo” Concluyó A-Qing en su mente abrazando como siempre el brazo de Xiao Xincheng. 

Song Lan no entendía del todo a dónde se dirigían, aun así aceptó la guia de Xiao Xinchen. Song Lan usaba a Fuxue para limpiar la maleza a su paso. De repente, una figura de negro llamó su atenciòn, pensó en avisar Xiao Xinchen pero la actitud de A-Qing llamo su atenciòn, 

—Ahhh,,,daozhang...me torcí el tobillo!— Xiao Xinchen, se distrajo preocupado por A-Qing mientras Song Lan se acerco a la figura de negro.

Aquella figura de negro...habia pensado miles de veces en muchos tipos de tortura para Xue Yang si es que un dia lo encontraba miles...miles no...millones pero...miro de reojo volteando la mirada a Xiao Xinchen. Lo siguiente fue una decisión rápida, a pesar de eso sería una decisión que nunca lamentaría; tomó a Fuxue y dejó que la espada destrozara el corazón de ese villano. En ese momento, no había nada más importante que Xiao Xincheng; ni siquiera la venganza. 

Un quejido salió de la garganta de Yue Yang antes de que la vida abandonara su cuerpo. Song Lan trató de limpiar la sangre de Fuxue antes de volver con Xiao Xinchen.

—¿Qué fue eso? — Pregunto Xiao Xinchen al sentir cerca los pasos de Song Lan

— Solo era un cadáver feroz...nada de qué preocuparse — Mintió, aun con sentimientos encontrados por esa venganza que había dejado alejarse de sus manos.

— ¿Señorita A-Qing está bien? — Pregunto viéndola sobre la espalda de Xiao Xinchen, ella temblaba un poco pero su mirada estaba clavada en Fuxue. 

Song Lan se percató que aún había quedado algo de sangre en su espada y se apresuró en limpiarla.

Xiao Xinchen no consideró sospechosa la actitud de Song Lan, aunque su espada no le hubiese advertido de aquel cadáver furioso, adujo que esto se debía a que Song Lan había estado más cerca del cadáver. A-Qing en su espalda siguió temblaba un poco, esto causó preocupación en Xiao Xinchen — ¿te duele mucho? — hay una ciudad cerca podemos quedarnos allí.

A-Qinq trato de dejar de temblar concentrándose en el calor de la espada de “su” daozhang, no pensar en la espada ensangrentada del otro daozhang que los acompañaba. 

Song Lan dejó que Xiao Xinchen buscara un lugar para que se quedaran. Song Lan hubiese esperado que Xiao Xinchen buscase una posada, en su lugar el nombre de blanco preguntó por un lugar desocupado.

Para alguien con misofobia como Son Lan no era el lugar ideal, pero no miro mal el lugar. Era un lugar abandonado, no le quedó más que cubrirse las manos y tratar aguantar su fobia a los gérmenes.

— Song Lan...no tienes que hacer eso...tu....debe ser difícil…— trato de detenerlo al descubrir que hacía por sus movimientos. 

— Estoy bien…es difícil para ti y será menos difícil si te ayudo — insistió sin darle lugar a reclamos.

A-Qing ayudaba con lo que le indicaba Xiao Xinchen, aunque sin poder evitar sentirse algo inutil, sabía que podía ayudar más de no tener que fingir ceguera, normalmente eso era lo que hacía pero ahora tenía al otro daozhang atento de sus movimiento.

Por fin después de algunos minutos el lugar de ataúdes se veía como un lugar habitable, pero la cara de Song Lan para ese momento ya estaba pálida. 

— Xichen...necesito un baño…— Xiao Xinchen se alarmó por la voz de su amigo, sabía que estaba cerca de su límite. — Hay una bañera aquí....pero….— 

—A-Qing dejemos un momento que daozhang Song se bañe— cogió de la mano a A-Qing y la llevó a las afueras. 

— ¿Qué le pasa a Daozhang Song? — Preguntó la joven. 

— No soporta el sucio....por eso le dije que no ayudará...parece que se sobreesforzó — A-Qing se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo Xiao Xinchen. Song Lan había ayudado mucho en la limpieza, antes de llegar el lugar estaba muy sucio ,aun asi el hombre de negro no se había quejado. 

Unos minutos después, Song Lan les indicó que ya había terminado su baño pero aún tenía la cara pálida. Aunque Song Lan no dijese sabía que aquella limpieza le había agotado más que muchas peleas. 

— Descansa en la cama...no te vuelvas a esforzar de esa manera — Xiao Xinchen le habló a Song Lan con un inusual tono serio. Song Lan estuvo a punto de replicar algo pero Xiao Xinchen agregó— dijiste que me ayudarias con mi sueño…— Xiao Xinchen cogió la mano de Song Lan y dejó una suave caricia sobre ella.

— Lo siento...no debí..— soltó la mano de Song Lan al recordar que era lo que había causado su estado y que no soportaba el contacto físico 

— no...está bien...no hay problema....y eres tú — Xiao Xinchen se sonrojo levemente he inconscientemente tapó sus mejillas con las mangas de su túnica. 

A-Qing había estado viendo todo la escena sin ser capaz de interrumpir pero finalmente la cercanía entre los mayores hizo que actuara — daozhang….¿el daozhang Song estará bien? — Xiao Xinchen palmeó suavemente la cabeza de A-Qing — estará bien...si descansa....— para lo último alzó un poco la voz hacia donde estaba Song Lan 

Song Lan suspiro — esta bien...descansaré…— respondió dejó casi inmediatamente que el sueño le invada, si Xiao Xinchen se preocupaba por él, sabía que podría dormir tranquilamente.

Xiao Xinchen le indicó a A-Qing que debía dormir en unos de los ataúdes y lo acomodo con algo de paja para que fuese confortable. A pesar de eso A-Qing no pudo dormir, más o menos a la media noche A-Qing se levantó, su mente pensaba en muchas cosas a la vez. No sabia si confiar en el daozhang de negro.

Solo pensaba despejar su mente y volver a su cama—ataud pero de repente escucho otros pasos cercanos.

—Señorita A-Qing...no debe salir sola, es peligroso… — A-Qing estuvo a punto de replicar pero Song Lan antes de que lo haga agregó algo más — aunque pueda ver no deja de ser peligroso.

— daozhang Song…¿qué está diciendo?…yo soy ciega y...— A-Qing trato de seguir mintiendo, le agradaba “su” daozhang y quería quedarse con él para siempre.

—No tienes que fingir….se que me viste….matando a ese hombre de negro....lo siento..no queria que vieras eso solo…esa persona no meterecia vivir....en realidad...merecia algo peor que la muerte….— pauso sus palabras recordando que hablaba con una joven que era casi una niña — esa persona hizo daño a Xinchen, es culpable de que no pueda ver y la muerte de mucha gente....— quiso explicarle en términos sencillos, aunque era una historia larga y muy triste como poder contarla completa — no era una buenas personas…era una personas muy mala— 

A-Qing se quedo confundida, ese daozhang de negro sabia que no era ciega y aun asi no queria alejarla de ellos, es mas hablaba de futuro. — ¿esa persona le hizo daño a daozhang? —Si es así…¡No debe existir! ¡Solo un miserable lastimaria a daozhang! …— Sin querer estar palabras había afectado un poco a Song Lan, él también había lastimado a Xiao Xinchen, en su mente estaba aún presente los sollozos ahogado de Xiao Xinchen. 

— Yo no dejaré que nada más le ocurra a daozhang, mucha gente se quiere aprovechar de él porque es ciego— gruñe aún el recuerdo olvidando por completo la conversaciòn anterior —¿puedo quedarme aunque no sea ciega? — 

Song Lan sonrió al escuchar a A-Qing, esa chica con sus pocos medios había protegido a la persona que amaba, no podia responderle que no; su tenacidad le agradaba.

— Solo dile la verdad a daozhang Xinchen...el comprenderá....— Se quedó pensativo, el sueño de Xiao Xinchen siempre había sido formar una secta sin lazos de sangre, quizás A-Qing podría considerarse su primera discípula. No era un pensamiento tan malo, podía ser casi como una familia.

— Pero....— suspiró —no sabría cómo decirle — replicó la muchacha, sabía que estaba mal mentir pero también era consciente que daozhang se había sentido muy solo antes de conocerlo y ella también se había sentido sola antes de conocerlo. 

— como adulto te dire una cosa...las cosas importante hay que decirlas no esperar que pase el tiempo ....— aquello fue más un pensamiento en voz alta, pero su mente retrocedió a esos días de cultivaciòn y sueños.

A-Qing se quedó pensativa pero su mente siempre fue habil para encontrar soluciones a situaciones difíciles, recordo como el danzhan de negro habia sostenido la mano de Xiao Xinchen y se dio cuenta que habia mas ese momento — ¿Entonces le dirá a daozhang que lo quiere?

Song Lan se quedó pálido, no había esperado todo tipo de réplica menos esa réplica ¿acaso era tan obvio con sus acciones? 

— Le diré a daozhang que no soy ciega solo si le dice que lo quiere ...”las cosas importantes hay que decirlas” — Imitó un poco la voz gruesa de Song Lan al decir lo último.

Song Lan odiaba haber sido vencido con sus propias palabras, cuando encontró a Xiao Xinchen se había dicho a sí mismo que se lo diría pero siempre le parecía mal momento. Song Lan se sentía algo atrapado parte de él temía que si no confesaba sus sentimiento de nuevo los separaran y al mismo tiempo temía que el hacer aquella confesiòn fuese el motivo de la separación.

— Es un trato— contestó Song Lan con firmeza. 


	3. Secretos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vida de los 3 ciudad Yi. Pero aun los secretos están entre ellos.

El segundo día en la ciudad Yi a Song Lan casi le había dado un ataque al corazón ver a Xiao Xinchen durmiendo en un ataúd. Por eso, corrió rápidamente a la tienda aun tratando de recuperarse de la impresión de aquella visión.

Imaginar a Xiao Xinchen muerto, le había dado un susto mortal. Estuvo todo un día sin muchas palabras solo por la impresiòn. Xiao Xinchen solo dejo para el momento y no pregunto nada. Xiao Xinchen conocía bien a Song Lan, sabía que él se perdía en sus pensamientos, había aprendido a esperar que Song Lan abriese su mente y le dijese que le ocurría así que no le dijo nada. Todo volvió a la normalidad el tercer día, Song Lan se había tranquilizado al ver a Xiao Xinchen dormir en una cama, con expresiòn calmada y tranquila. 

Los días pasaron en aquella nueva normalidad. La única anormalidad de esa normalidad era que A-Qing y Song Lan se miraban mutuamente conminando a revelarle a Xiao Xinchen sus respectivos secretos. Aparte de eso la relación era cordial y hasta familiar, Song Lan veía a A-Qing como una especie de hermana menor. 

Los momentos entre los tres eran cálidos y casi familiares.

Por ratos Song Lan y A-Qing se miraban entre ellos tratando de impulsarse el uno al otro a develar sus secretos. A-Qing fue la primera en revelar su secreto. Un día ella estaba riendo con Xiao Xinchen como todos los días, Song Lan los perdió de vista por un momento, cuando los volvió a ver, los dos se estaban abrazado. Aunque sintió celos en un inicio, eso se esfumó cuando notó que el abrazo que ellos compartían era un abrazo de padre e hija.  
— Daozhang…yo le ayudaré siempre — alcanzó a escuchar Song Lan.  
— Song Lan...se que estas alli...dado que tu tambien sabias todo esto mereces un castigo — Song Lan arqueo una ceja entre avergonzado y curioso de aquello del castigo ¿acaso Xiao Xinchen estaba molesto?  
—Song Lan, le enseñaras a A-Qing a leer y escribir...no aceptaré un no por respuesta— Comenzó la frase con una voz seria y terminó con una sonrisa.  
— Está bien, acepto mi castigo— Siguió aquel pequeño juego lo cual causó que Xiao Xinchen riese.

Song Lan luego supo lo que había ocurrido. Xiao Xinchen le había mencionado lo triste que estaba porque A-Qing no pudiese aprender a leer a escribir, hablaba muy triste y A-Qing no había soportado escuchar la tristeza del mayor. A-Qing lo había abrazado y le había dicho que al conocerlo sintió que debía estar con él, que temía que la alejaría si sabía la verdad. Xiao Xinchen no se había molestado, en cambio, la había abrazado paternalmente. Aquella había sido la figura que había presenciado.

A-Qing había resultado una alumna muy quejosa, ella cuestionaba todo lo que Song Lan trataba de enseñarle, pero era lo suficientemente astuta como no quejarse frente a Xiao Xinchen. A ojos de Song Lan, A-Qing era muy lista aunque tendía a querer hacer las cosas a su modo. Song Lan habiendo sido criado en un templo taoista, estaba acostumbrado a que los alumnos debían seguir los preceptos de los alumnos sin cuestionar, sin embargo, su alumna cuestionaba cada punto que trataba de enseñarle. Cuando pensaba en desistir encontró que Xiao Xinchen en algun momento habia comprado tinta y papel para que ellos practicaran caligrafía. Xiao Xinchen siempre había tenido ese tipo de gestos. Song Lan recordó que alguna vez le había ocurrido decir que le gustaría comer sandía pero no era temporada. Poco después Xioa Xinchen había aparecido con una. El corazón de Song Lan saltó de alegría al ver lo que había comprado Xiao Xinchen para ellos y supo que no podía desistir en enseñarle a A-Qing. 

Le ocurrió otra forma de enseñarle a A-Qing  
— A-Qing porque no escribes una carta de Xiao Xinchen...una carta que pueda leer — 

A-Qing primero le gritó que era un mentiroso a Song Lan, usando vocabulario florido que Song Lan tuvo que corregir con paciencia, no era difícil tener paciencia cuando pensaba en Xian Xinchen. Para calmarla, le enseñó a Fuxue y le explicó que las letras de la espada podían ser entendidas por Xiao Xinchen por el relieve que tenían. A-Qing lo miró con incredulidad en un principio, pero finalmente tuvo que aceptar que todo tenía sentido y aceptar la propuesta.

Con este proyecto conjunto, A-Qing puso más dedicación a aprender, Song Lan pacientemente le corregía su caligrafía — Si escribes mal, Xiao Xinchen podría entender mal — A-Qing le miraba con algo de molestia, ella sentía que Song Lan se aprovechaba de saber que ella haría lo que fuese por “su” daozhang.

Poco a poco, la caligrafía de A-Qing fue mejorando. Song Lan veía con cariño como A-Qing se esforzaba, creía que era una chica muy lista, quizás más de lo que ella misma conocía, no sabía mucho la historia de A-Qing pero sabía que era huérfana, por eso Xiao Xincheng no la había alejado, aunque estaba seguro que lo había intentado. 

Ese día, después de las clases de caligrafía, Song Lan le presentó el proyecto final de la clase. Una pequeña caja de madera, pensó en dejarle que la tallara con un cincel pero luego cambió de idea — ¿no te gustaría aprender a usar una espada?— los ojos de la chica brillaron. 

Song Lan sabía que el nivel de cultivación de A-Qing no era alto, quizás seria algo dificil pero el brillo en los ojos de la chica le confirmaron que su idea era buena. — La mayoría de los jóvenes aprenden en la niñez, creo que podrías aprender a usar una espada para defenderte — la chica le vio con una mezcla de emoción y desilusión. — ¿podré hacer whoosh, whoosh, whoosh? —  
Song Lan sonrió recordando a qué se refería.  
—Como dije, podrás usar una espada para defenderte — estaba pensando que como examen final grabes la caja que te di con alguna frase...algo que quieras que Xiao Xinchen quiera.

Los meses de entrenamiento fueron arduos, esto dejó algo preocupados a Xiao Xinchen. Por eso, un día, Xiao Xinchen en medio del entrenamiento llamó a Song Lan.

—Song Lan, se que te pedí que le enseñaras a A-Qing pero…¿no estas exigiendo mucho?—  
—daozhang— cogió la mano de Xiao Xinchen y la acarició — No le exijo nada a A-Qing que no creo que pueda lograr...es una gran chica..elegiste una gran primera discípula para nuestras secta—  
—¿Nuestra secta? — Xiao Xinchen se mostró algo confundido ante la frase de Song Lan  
—Nuestra secta...una secta donde no importan los lazos de sangre — Las mejillas de Xiao Xincheng cobraron un fuerte color carmín.  
— Xinchen...hay algo que querido decirte...yo...desde hace mucho tiempo y todo este tiempo te he amado...en el pasado con lo que pasó...se que te lastime....no merezco aspirar a tu amor….

—Song Lan…— Es lo único que pudo decir  
— No necesitas responder, no aspiro a nada más que estar contigo...y ayudarte con tu sueño....nuestro sueño— Lo había dicho, ahora aunque sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos no habría arrepentimientos por el “pudo ser”. A pesar de ello, su corazón dolía — daozhang…— gracias por escucharme, hizo una referencia de forma cuasi instintiva y cuando pensaba en salir de allí sintió la mano de Xiao Xinchen reteniendo su túnica.  
—Song Lan..ese dia queria tanto detenerte pero como ahora pero pensé que tu…— Song Lan lo abrazó, sabía a lo que se refería. Sabía lo que había dicho.  
—Perdoname…— Song Lan acaricio su rostro con suavidad y cariño. —haré que olvides todo..haré que los siguientes días de su vida sean felices— Acerco sus labios a los de Xiao Xinchen por instinto reaccionó estando a pocos centímetros de los labios de otro solo para darse cuenta que Xiao Xinchen ya estaba preparado aquel beso. 

Sonrió y sin mayor reparo junto sus labios con los del otro, ese era un beso que ambos habían estado esperando por años, ahora lo sabía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow por fin, termine de editar reeditar los demás, me falta un capitulo. Soy feliz, es la historia mas larga que he escrito.


End file.
